


malice

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Orm, M/M, Murder, but that's just par for the course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Arthur just got him off a murder charge, and the thought of walking out of the courthouse a free man is maddening and electrifying.





	malice

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with this one. Suspend your disbelief and forgive any plot holes and inconsistencies you may find.

Orm stands still as Arthur leans in to pin a golden trident to his lapel. Pressed this close, he lets his hand rest on Arthur's strong chest, smiling pleasantly when he sees the glint in his lawyer's eyes that speaks of promises when they get back to their hotel room and pull the curtains close.

Arthur just got him off a murder charge, and the thought of walking out of the courthouse a free man is maddening and electrifying.

"Remember, keep your mouth shut. The press and half the city are sitting out there waiting for you. We'll stop " Arthur says, reaching over to adjust Orm's tie. "And try to at least fake some grief?"

Orm scoffs. "I don't think that's possible. Have you heard what they're calling me?"

Arthur shakes his head, smoothing a warm hand to curl at his nape. Affectionate and sweet, and Orm leans into it. "Just try."

"For you." He says agreeably.

Arthur rewards him with the press of his thumb to the corner of his lips. Orm follows his gaze as he peeks his tongue out, tasting ink, paper and salt on his skin. Smiling when he catches the way lust darkens Arthur's eyes.

"Not here." Arthur rumbles, but not moving away. Orm lets the moment hang between them, time ticking on like molasses, before being the one to pull away with a soft kiss to the pad of Arthur's fingers.

For someone who is more at home by the sea and in the wilderness, Arthur really cleans up well; sun-bleached hair tied back into a bun, beard oiled and trimmed shorter, the only peeks of his tattoos visible over his pristine white collar and shirt sleeves. Every inch the Ivy League law graduate who had won him his freedom.

"Let's go." He says before they could derail themselves with anymore stolen moments in the men's room of the courthouse. Arthur nods, moving for the door, before diving back into Orm's arms and pulling him tightly against him. Devouring him with a kiss, stealing all thought and breath from him.

Orm surrenders into it. Laughing and tangling his hands in Arthur's hair, undoing it to let it fall like waterfalls shielding them from the world. Arthur makes a soft noise of delight at that, and Orm counters with a gentle bite to his tongue.

Arthur licks the back of his teeth, leaning back to catch his breath, interspersing every huff of breath with a kiss. Orm steals a few of his own, both of them giggling like naughty schoolboys coping a feel of each other behind the toolshed.

If memory serves him correctly, they did that once.

Arthur kisses him once more, slow and indulgent. "We won, baby." He murmurs.

"We did." He grins, cupping his cheeks and pulling him back down for a hug. 

Five days after he reported Mera missing, his wife's body was found after a landslide, and he was the natural suspect. It would've been an open shut case for the prosecution what with unsubstantiated alibis, had it not been for Arthur; laying out a narrative of cheating wife and a husband who loved her so much, he gave her the world and now her death which could've been caused by a scorned lover, is being blamed on the poor man who is having his life unravel in the press.

Of course, the truth was in fact, that Mera had come home early from a trip to Napa. Perhaps sensing that the unassuming man she'd married because they both looked good together in the glossy pages of the high society magazines, is less than unassuming than previously thought. She'd caught him in their bedroom with Arthur's cock in his throat, so naturally, they had to kill her.

Better to be the grieving widower, than to have to pay her a king's ransom in the divorce.

They sort out their appearances. Orm shrugs helplessly when Arthur raises an eyebrow at him about the state of his hair. Soothing his lover with the press of his lips to his knuckles, he knows the second that Arthur forgives and forgets.

"You know that they'll overturn that verdict, right? Mera's dad isn't going to rest until he sees you behind bars serving a life sentence." 

Orm straightens himself, taking a deep fortifying breath as he schools his features into a mask of grief and relief at this ordeal being over. "I'd like to see him try. Besides," He breaks and grins, reaching up to wipe away the speck of his saliva on the corner of Arthur's mouth. "I heard that the Maldives are really beautiful this time of year."

Arthur laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> The Maldives is one of the countries with no extradition with the USA [ _[source](https://internationalman.com/articles/which-countries-can-the-nsa-whistleblower-escape-to/)_ ]  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
